


То, что нужно им обоим

by Sapiens_Trot



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Animal Play, BDSM, Bloodplay, Darkfic, Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Slash, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapiens_Trot/pseuds/Sapiens_Trot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Германия и Пруссия во время Третьего рейха.</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, что нужно им обоим

Его лихорадило. И не понять, то ли от холода – ноябрь в этом году выдался по-зимнему холодный, то ли от возбуждения. Гилберт склонялся ко второму предположению, потому что сегодня ему скучать не приходилось. Правда, на начало веселья они немного опоздали, но все же основную часть не пропустили.

Здесь уже все было кончено. Пустая и тихая улица смотрела на мир разбитыми окнами, осколки стекла тихо трещали под их сапогами. Так будет отныне и впредь – так будет со всеми врагами Третьего Рейха! Они будут просто стерты с лица земли, эти ничтожества, которым не дано права жить в новом мире. 

Пруссия незаметно морщится, когда тяжелый, начищенный до блеска сапог брата опускается на тонкое запястье. Девушка, совсем еще девочка, смотрит в ночное небо мертвыми глазами, раскинув руки в попытке обнять весь мир, такой негостеприимный сейчас к ее народу. Крауц презрительно хмыкает и наступает сильнее. Кость хрустит с диким, заставляющим волосы на затылке шевелиться от отвращения, звуком.

Где-то совсем рядом, на соседней улице, что-то звонко бьется, и слышатся крики, автоматные очереди. Немец усмехается, наклоняясь над мертвой девочкой. Совсем еще подросток, она не успела получить красоты взрослой женщины – но сейчас, застывшие в смерти, ее черты совершенны. Ночная рубашка, пропитанная кровью на животе, уже засохла и примерзла к коже – кто-то ножом ударил, это не след от пули, точно.

\- Другого они и не заслуживают.

Байльшмидт кивает. Только арийская раса достойна жить в этом мире, лишь она совершенна настолько, что может посрамить богов своей чистотой. И брат выглядит так, словно хоть сейчас готов доказывать превосходство истинного арийца.

Только Гилберт давно не видел его голубых глаз – с тех пор, как Австрия присоединился к ним, глаза Людвига посветлели, приобретя оттенок благородной стали.

\- Пойдем, брат, - он идет вперед, оставив Людвига рассматривать мертвую еврейку, когда из-за поворота просто на него выбегает человек. Несмотря на холод, он полуодет и дико озирается, надеясь убежать от погони. Солдаты следуют за ним по пятам, смеясь и перебрасываясь грубыми шутками.

Это совсем старик. Еврей. Пруссия понимает это много позже – сейчас его тело действует раньше разума, мгновенно выхватывая из кобуры пистолет и стреляя.

Все просто – его преследовали, он виноват. Когда он падает на землю, тщетно пытаясь зажать трясущимися руками рану на груди, Крауц подходит к брату и одобрительно хлопает его по плечу.

\- Неплохой выстрел, - и идет прочь, оставляя Гилберта рядом с умирающим. А Пруссия еще долго ощущает на себе его прикосновение – теплое и уверенное, что наполняет его спокойствием – брат знает, что делает.

Он в несколько шагов догоняет Людвига, остановившись лишь затем, чтобы вытереть подошву об одежду ближайшего трупа – он наступил в кровь, что ярким пятном растеклась по мерзлой земле. Кровь только что убитого им человека.

Братья идут вместе по улице, не вмешиваясь, но с интересом наблюдая за работой своих людей. Вокруг слышатся крики и плач, грубый хохот и выстрелы – полным ходом идет отлов евреев. Тех, кто пытается убежать или сопротивляться, без сожаления убивают – все равно полно других, так зачем ловить еще и этих?

Из распахнутого настежь окна третьего этажа вываливается мальчик. От удара по мостовой он ломает себе ногу и громко кричит от боли. Удар прикладом по голове надолго успокаивает его – но все равно мальчишка долго не проживет. Без заботы и лекарств, он, скорее всего, не доедет до концентрационного лагеря.

Людвиг скалится по-волчьи и поворачивается к узкому проходу меж домами. Оттуда слышатся сдавленные стоны и придушенные крики – но, понятное дело, тяжело кричать сквозь зажимающую рот ладонь.

Он идет в ту сторону, и Гилберт, словно притянутый невидимым магнитом, идет за ним. На земле лежит девчонка, что беспомощно плачет, дергаясь от боли и позора – вряд ли старше той мертвой, что они только что видели на улице, а над ней нависает солдат, с довольными утробными стонами вонзаясь в юное тело. Мелькает его белая задница, и на секунду Байльшмидт ежится – и не холодно ему? Парень слишком доволен и не видит ничего вокруг – даже когда Людвиг нагибается, приставляя дуло пистолета к голове девчонки.

Ее расширенные от ужаса глаза в обрамлении слипшихся замерзших ресниц и дикий крик солдата Пруссия будет помнить еще долго.

Брат довольно улыбнулся и стер со щеки несколько кровавых капель. Сейчас, в этой грязной подворотне, среди криков и выстрелов, он прекрасен, прекраснее человека, прекраснее бога. Гилберт задерживает дыхание, потому что сегодня он ходит рядом со Смертью. Людвиг слишком наслаждается творящейся справедливостью, чтобы быть человеком – и Гилберт кусает губы.

То, что он хочет – запрещено. Но пруссу слишком уж хочется, хочется, чтобы брат обратил сей карающий взор на него, хочется ощутить всю мощь его жестокости на себе и видеть его таким – совершенным.

Когда они идут к ожидающей их машине, начинается снегопад. Зима в этом году наступила слишком рано – и Пруссия жмурится, едва только представляет, как снежинки опускаются на мертвые глаза той девушки, засыпая следы крови на мостовой. Снег слишком милосердный – он скроет любые следы, которые должны бы устрашать оставшихся.

\- В штаб, - коротко бросает Людвиг, усаживаясь поудобнее. Гилберт ухмыляется, когда на повороте его бросает на брата, а шофер сразу же начинает извиняться, буквально трясясь под ледяным взглядом Крауца.

Прусс думал, что шофера ждет та же участь, что и остальных – но нет, все обходится, и к штабу они добираются без приключений.  
Людвиг сразу же идет в кабинет к фюреру, по дороге отлавливая молоденькую сотрудницу и требуя у нее отчет. Она тут же мигом приносит свежие данные и, пока Крауц быстро их просматривает, с обожанием смотрит на него.

Байльшмидт кривится. Конечно. Брат такой большой и сильный, красивый и совершенный, что любая сучка будет визжать от радости, едва он только пожелает увидеть ее ночью у себя в спальне. Но Людвиг лишь поднимает глаза на призывно улыбающуюся девушку и досадливо морщится. Счастливые щенячьи глазки – это не то, что он хочет видеть у себя в кровати.

Он забирает бумаги и заходит в кабинет. Пруссия остается в коридоре и, со скуки, начинает флиртовать с девушкой. Просто так, он знает, чего хочет – но, все зря, потому что девушка хочет того же самого. Людвига. Если точнее, то Гилберт ей не нужен никоим видом. Прусс злобно морщится, провожая взглядом подтянутую попку. Пора бы перестать шляться рядом с братцем – на него совершенно не обращают внимания девки, все только на Людвига вешаются. А брат словно заделался монахом – на его месте он бы девчонок таскал к себе пачками!

Он вздыхает, понимая, что противоречит себе. Ему не хочется ласковых нежных прикосновений и смущенного взгляда. Он нуждается совершенно в другом.

Брат выходит из кабинета – без папки, но довольный. Похоже, можно ехать домой. По пути к выходу Людвига провожают взглядами все сучки из штаба – а Пруссия тихо бесится. Да что они знают о его брате? Просто видят перед собой совершенного самца, и вот уже у каждой влажные трусики и поволока во взгляде просто от мысли, что можно быть с ним. Это страшно раздражало – просто потому, что прусс хотел того же самого.

Но представить Людвига, совершенного Людвига вместе с парнем? Ему только за такие мысли налепят розовый треугольник и сошлют в лагерь – и Германия совсем не пожалеет брата…

Гилберт представил строгий взгляд Людвига, осуждение в его серых глазах – и у него задрожали колени. Хорошо, что Крауц этого не видел, наблюдая за ночными улицами в окне автомобиля.

Небольшой двухэтажный дом и – Родерих сегодня в штабе до конца, пока не подведут итоги сегодняшней ночи – они вдвоем, лишь только они одни в доме. Байльшмидт в отчаянии пытается сопротивляться пагубному желанию – но один лишь взгляд на ровную спину брата, что идет к дому, и он обреченно выбирается из машины.

Будь все проклято…

Когда Людвиг выходит из душа, он уже готов. Кривя губы в безумной улыбке, Пруссия поигрывает пистолетом, думая, как начать разговор. Людвиг безоружен – но не в этом дело, прусс просто не сможет выстрелить в брата, тот подавляет его одним лишь взглядом или присутствием. 

\- Что все это значит, Гилберт? – Крауц убирает с лица влажные пряди волос, а прусса неожиданно заполняет веселое отчаяние – идти, так до конца.

\- Я хочу тебя, - красные глаза смотрят в серые. Людвиг сначала отшатывается, потом горько усмехается. Надо же, и брат не избежал этой заразы…

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что я должен сделать после этих слов? – он улыбаясь, идет просто на Байльшмидта, будто проверяя – выстрелит, нет? Впервые в жизни у Гилберта дрожат руки, и он опускает ствол – Крауц забирает оружие, презрительно усмехаясь. Именно так, как представлял прусс, но, кажется, он не добился своей цели.

\- Розовый треугольник, - кривится он. Погано сейчас просто до невозможности, но, в то же время, хочется простереться у ног брата. Пруссию трясет, когда Людвиг подходит близко – так близко, что капли воды с его волос падают просто на синюю форму Гилберта.

\- На колени, тварь. На колени, если хочешь, чтобы я не пристрелил тебя сейчас, - хриплым голосом приказывает Германия и прусс, не задумываясь, опускается на пол. Жить хочется, да. Но еще сладостнее слышать в голосе брата те опасные нотки, так живо напоминающие о смерти.

Холодное дуло прижимается к его щеке, надавливая, заставляя откинуть голову, и Байльшмидт морщится – неудобно. Но у Крауца сейчас совершенно сумасшедшие глаза, и ему лучше не перечить – выстрелит и не подумает, что они родственники.

\- Ты же хотел меня? – теперь брат откровенно насмехается над ним – конечно же, гордый Пруссия на коленях, и Гилберт, внезапно яро ощущая злость, поворачивает голову, проводя языком по стволу. Холодный металлический вкус расплывается на языке, как остывшая кровь, но шальной взгляд Людвига стоит этого – и прусс продолжает. Медленно языком по стволу вверх–вниз, коснуться мушки и отпрянуть, ощутив, как она колет язык. От ощущения опасности волосы на затылке поднимаются дыбом – потому что оружие заряжено, он сам это проверил только что. Палец Людвига подрагивает на курке, и Гилберт задыхается от внезапного страха – но тем слаще податься чуть вперед, облизывая самый кончик ствола и заглянуть в глаза Смерти. Это безумие, да. Но когда у них было иначе?

Германия коротко вздрагивает, когда затянутая в перчатку рука проводит по его ноге, растирая капельки воды. Байльшмидт прильнул к нему, развратно облизывая губы, и сам подставляясь под оружие, под выстрел. Дозволяя и разрешая, принимая любое решение, что вынесет брат.

Людвиг презрительно кривит губы.

\- И это мой брат? Ты ведешь себя, как течная сука!

Пруссия не возражает, лишь склоняет голову, кусая губы. Ему томительно это ожидание – но Германия не выстрелил сразу, так, может…

Людвиг коротко вздыхает, облизывая внезапно пересохшие губы – а не этого ли он хотел? Разве не этого, когда отвергал всех девушек в тщетной попытке найти то, что ему нужно?

Контроль и ощущение вседозволенности пьянит – к тому же он знает, что стоит только донести на брата, и его мигом заберут в лагеря. А так он сам этого хочет… Немец решается.

\- Не двигайся.

И уходит. Ненадолго, просто чтобы хоть надеть брюки и взять кое-что из кабинета. У него недавно сдохла одна собака… А Людвиг очень любил своих овчарок.

Когда он возвращается, Гилберт все так же стоит на коленях, опустив голову.

\- Раздевайся, сука.

Байльшмидт еле сдерживает победную усмешку и торопливо раздевается – ему не до красоты, но Людвиг не терпит беспорядка, поэтому он аккуратно складывает одежду. Германия хмыкает, окидывая взглядом ладное, хоть и немного худощавое тело брата – Гилберт не стесняется совершенно, кажется, ему даже нравится такое внимание.

Когда к его ногам падает широкий собачий ошейник, прусс едва сдерживает стон. От одной только мысли, насколько это развратно, у него встает. 

Ошейник, хоть и рассчитанный на крупную собаку, все равно немного жмет, с непривычки натирая шею, но Германия, кажется, доволен.

\- На колени, Гилберт. Животные не умеют ходить, как люди.

Прусс, дрожа, опускается на колени и, не дожидаясь приказа, подползает к брату. Тот со странным выражением на лице смотрит, словно раздумывая, что же сделать еще. Ремень покидает брюки с характерным шуршащим звуком, и Гилберт опускает голову.

Не переборщил ли он? Но так сладко сейчас подчиняться брату. От первого удара его обжигает взрывом эндорфинов и прусс стонет, прогибаясь и почти ложась на пол. Пинок под ребра вновь поднимает его на четвереньки и тут же удар ремня плотно ложится на выставленные ягодицы, зажигая на них алую полосу. Дальше Германия уже не сдерживался – но брат лишь поскуливал, как настоящая сука, лишь подставляясь под удары – и немец отпустил себя, не сдерживаясь.

Как же давно ему хотелось сделать это – но срываться на ком-то постороннем было чревато последствиями – а здесь Гилберт, готовый и сам желающий того же.

Через несколько ударов он заметил, что брат, еле удерживая избиваемое тело на одной вытянутой руке, второй быстро двигает вдоль своей напряженной плоти, постанывая и кусая губы. Когда он кончил на пол, немец остановился, переводя дыхание. 

Гилберт просто рухнул на паркет, не удержавшись на трясущихся конечностях, и смотрел оттуда на брата обожающими глазами. Это было прекрасно – обжигающая боль на спине и ягодицах только поддерживала возбуждение, заставляя его возрастать с просто неимоверной силой. Как же хорошо ему было! Но прусс жаждал повторения… Поэтому, с трудом поднявшись, он потянулся и, развернув голову, прикоснулся губами к ступне брата. Людвиг вздрогнул.

Гилберт лежал просто под его ногами, прижимаясь горящей спиной к прохладному паркету пола и бесстыже улыбался. Серебристые волосы взъерошены, а губы искусаны в кровь – но прусс был доволен. Крауц, слегка колеблясь, поставил ногу ему на грудь, чуть покачнувшись от потери равновесия. Глаза Гила горели красным, словно в нем вдруг проснулся дьявол, когда он, приподняв шею, дотянулся губами до щиколотки брата. Его холодные пальцы, прикосновение которых заставило Людвига вздрогнуть, обхватили его стопу и передвинули чуть ближе, чтобы Байльшмидту было легче достать. Мягкий язык провел влажную дорожку по подъему стопы, заставляя Людвига прикрыть глаза, наслаждаясь неизведанными ранее ощущениями, потом прошелся по пальцам, нежно щекоча их прикосновениями. Германия наступил сильнее, выбивая из Гилберта последнее дыхание и заставив его беспомощно хватать ртом воздух.

\- На колени!

Резкий рывок за волосы заставил прусса вскрикнуть от внезапности, когда брат дернул его вверх, поднимая и вжимая лицом в свои брюки, второй рукой судорожно дергая застежку. Гил облизал губы, помогая Людвигу и, как только сочащийся смазкой член ткнулся ему в губы, сразу же вобрал его в рот, стараясь расслабить горло, чтобы принять глубже.

Германия совсем не заботился о его комфорте, с рычанием вбиваясь в судорожно содрогающееся горло – прусс едва успел убрать зубы. Пальцы вплелись в серебристые волосы крепче, удерживая Пруссию на месте и не давая тому отстраниться – сделав несколько глубоких толчков, Людвиг вошел до упора и с содроганием кончил в спазматически сжимающееся горло.

Едва он только разжал пальцы, Гилберт, лишившись поддержки, упал на пол, стараясь откашляться. Горло саднило, было трудно дышать, во рту еще оставался солоноватый вкус смазки, но он был счастлив. Счастлив, что смог пригодиться брату.

Людвиг на подгибающихся ногах дошел до кресла и рухнул в него, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Внутри словно проснулась какая-то иная сущность, что спала все это время, лишь изредка выглядывая наружу из его глаз. Хотелось больше. Много больше.

Он окинул взглядом брата, судорожно содрогающегося в приступе кашля. Оттопыренная аппетитная задница, вся покрытая алыми полосами, привлекала внимание, заставляя думать о чем-то… Запрещенном.

Это запрещено, напомнил он себе. Но какая, к черту, разница, когда он хочет этого?

Людвиг поднялся, пинком переворачивая Гилберта на спину. Тот слегка безумно улыбнулся, облизывая пересохшие губы, и потянулся к брату, безмолвно прося еще.

\- Ты мой, понял? – Байльшмидт согласно закивал, но Людвигом владела мучительная потребность доказать это, сделать брата на самом деле своим – и чтобы Гил больше никогда даже и не смел смотреть в сторону других!

Людвиг наклонился, облизывая губы, и с силой раздвинул брату ноги. Гилберт приподнялся на локтях, не понимая, что Германия собрался сделать.

Крауц выбрал место – нужно, чтобы брат чувствовал этот знак постоянно и не смог показать никому еще. Вот здесь подойдет.

Он наклонился и лизнул солоноватую белую кожу, чувствуя щекой, как дернулся член Пруссии. Бедро брата напряглось в ожидании боли – он понял, что его ожидает.

Людвиг аккуратно, но сильно сомкнул зубы, с трудом удерживая дернувшегося Гилберта. Соленый вкус крови ударил в рот, заставив его задыхаться от внезапного вожделения. Он хотел Гила – сильнее, чем кого бы то ни было, поэтому еще сильнее сомкнул зубы, краем уха слыша болезненные вскрики и ругань брата. Тело Байльшмидта крупно дрожало от боли, глаза застилали слезы, и он едва удерживался, чтобы не вцепиться в волосы брата и не отшвырнуть его прочь.

Неожиданное освобождение ниспослало на него поток пульсирующей боли – Людвиг отпустил его, становясь возле брата на колени и улыбаясь. Кровь сочилась из уголков его губ, придавая ему сходство с диким зверем и, казалось, что он может просто сейчас наброситься на Гила и растерзать его.

Рывок – и стонущий от боли прусс развернут и поставлен на колени. Небрежный мазок кровью между ягодиц, сочащейся из укушенного бедра, составлял всю подготовку. Людвиг быстро огладил свой член окровавленной ладонью, прикрыв глаза, наслаждаясь липким прикосновением.

Гилберт вздохнул и прогнулся навстречу брату, почувствовав уверенное прикосновение к своему входу. Кровь была хреновой смазкой, он ощутил это сразу, но дергающая боль в бедре немного отвлекала. Он старался не кричать, но Людвиг сразу же задал быстрый темп и Пруссия буквально захлебнулся криком, стараясь отстраниться, слезть и отползти подальше от причиняющего ему боль Крауца. Но когда уверенная ладонь брата скользнула ему под живот, огладив член и начиная грубо его сжимать – Байльшмидт не выдержал, с совершенно похотливым стоном подаваясь навстречу и чуть не поскальзываясь в луже крови, натекшей с ноги.  
Натертые колени болели, спина и задница горели огнем, а голова кружилась от потери крови – но Гилберт воодушевленно прогибался под сильными толчками, с трудом принимая в себя член брата.

Долго они не выдержали – прусс кончил первым, выплескиваясь на пол. Трясущиеся руки подломились, и он бы рухнул на пол, если бы Людвиг не удержал его бедра, впиваясь твердыми пальцами буквально до синяков, с силой вколачиваясь в узкий, сжимающийся проход, пока, наконец, с громким стоном не кончил.

Вот теперь он чувствовал себя довольным – да только все чего-то не хватало. Крауц поднялся на ноги и взял со столика небольшой нож в черных потертых ножнах. Узкое лезвие блеснуло в лезвии лампы, заставив Гилберта вздрогнуть. Он даже посмел отползти! Немец яростно зарычал и одним движением оказался около брата, прижимая его шею коленом к полу. Байльшмидт пытался вывернуться, но безуспешно – потеря крови и побои сильно ослабили его. Неужели брат решил убить его? Но Германия лишь улыбнулся – странно ласково, и это пугало еще больше, чем все то, что он творил ранее.

\- Что ты… - Гил поморщился – ошейник, прижатый коленом, больно впивался пряжкой в натертую кожу, мешая дышать.

\- Тшшш… Спокойно, - Людвиг улыбнулся и нагнулся ниже, целуя Гилберта в лоб. Как покойника. Тот запаниковал еще больше, но брат был сильнее.

Когда остро наточенное лезвие вошло в кожу на груди, прусс взвыл. Крауц сделал два разреза и остановился, критически осматривая дело рук своих.

\- Если будешь хорошим мальчиком и не будешь дергаться, получишь вознаграждение.

Байльшмидт кивнул и Германия отпустил его, перемещаясь ниже – так было намного удобнее. Уверенная рука не спешила, с тщательностью вырезая буквы.

«LUDWIG»

Гилберт тихо хмыкнул и хрипло засмеялся. Он добился своего и, пусть даже таким способом, он привязал брата к себе. Но это все было слишком – и прусс медленно покачивался на волнах боли, наблюдая, как постепенно размывается лицо брата. Пруссия моргнул, понимая, что теряет сознание и ощутил сильный удар по щеке:

\- Не смей!

Но сознание расплывалось, и прусс рассеянно улыбнулся брату, вырубаясь окончательно.

На следующий день он тихо ругался, следуя за Людвигом в штаб. Все тело болело, он еле ходил, а форма неожиданно оказалась очень кусачей на ощущение. Но Пруссии хотелось петь, что он и с удовольствием делал, пока Крауц не приказал ему заткнуться.

Все было просто отлично – теперь он помечен Германией, как частная собственность. Эти мысли заставляли его улыбаться, если бы не один факт, существенно портивший ему существование – надписью на груди брат не ограничился и сейчас на спине Гилберта, стягивая кожу засохшей кровью, красовался небольшой треугольник, с которого Людвиг, смеясь, содрал кожу.

\- Это будет памятью тебе, братец. Ты теперь моя сучка, не забывай об этом.

Забудешь, как же. Но теперь Пруссия смеялся в лицо всем встречным девкам, что пытались повиснуть на брате. Это он дает Людвигу то, что ему необходимо. То, что нужно им обоим.


End file.
